


No Promises

by teaandforeshadowing (Shanimalx)



Series: Johnlock Drabble Requests [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, and it just does john in every time, sherlock loves rosie too much for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanimalx/pseuds/teaandforeshadowing
Summary: Sherlock is a little too excited to pick Rosie up from her first day of Kindergarten





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a request on tumblr: "toniisagirlsname: Sherlock picking Rosie up from school/kindergarten"
> 
> Ask me to write something for you at teaandqueerbaiting.tumblr.com

“Sherlock, are the balloons really necessary?” 

“Yes. It’s her first day, we need to celebrate.”

The other parents in the school yard are side-eyeing them and whispering among themselves. It was starting to make John feel self-conscious. It was bad enough that Sherlock had insisted he take the day off so they could pick her up together (he was still getting used to appearing together in public), but two dozen balloons was really just overkill. Of course, Rosie would love the balloons - she loves everything that was big and round and shiny. 

“But on her first day at Kindergarten?” John mutters, keeping his eyes trained on the entrance to the school as students begin to trickle out. First the smallest ones, accompanied by their teachers. Dozens of pint-sized humans clad in their best dresses and button-downs for the milestone day. Crisp, colorful backpacks loaded with new supplies ready for the adventure of a new school year. 

John glances up at Sherlock, who is standing as tall and proud as ever, despite being surrounded by apparently insufferable children. He can’t resist the urge to smile along with him. “This had better not become a habit.” 

“Of course, John,” is his reply, slipping their hands together as a bright pink Rosie emerges from the crowd. John chuckles

No promises, then.


End file.
